


Cigarette Daydream

by soosaturn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosaturn/pseuds/soosaturn
Summary: [Apocalipse Zumbi!Au] Kyungsoo era um ranzinza líder de esquadrão que, em uma missão para recuperar a comida roubada por uma gangue de sua comunidade de sobreviventes, acha Byun Baekhyun, um garoto fraco com sintomas do vírus zumbi. Seria fácil para o Do deixar o garoto para morrer, se ele não fosse um ex-membro da mesma gangue com que estava enfrentando.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Cigarette Daydream

Did you stand there all alone?

Oh I cannot explain what's going down

I can see you standing next to me

In and out somewhere else right now

\- Cage The Elephant, Cigarette Daydream

.1.

Kyungsoo não era tão bom em prever o tempo, e suas previsões estavam normalmente erradas, mas conseguia perceber, após tantos erros que o levaram a caminhar na chuva, que uma tempestade iria cair naquela noite.  
Do Kyungsoo não era qualquer um, não era apenas mais um homem ranzinza e careca que carregava consigo o peso da culpa enquanto lutava contra os mortos-vivos que possuíam a face e os traços de quem amava, não, Do Kyungsoo não era só mais um que buscava sobreviver a todo custo. 

Do Kyungsoo era muito, muito mais do que só mais um.

O homem poderia ser baixinho em comparação aos outros homens com os quais trabalhava naquela comunidade de sobreviventes, mas bastava levantar um pouquinho o tom de voz e era o bastante para calar quem quer que duvidasse de seu posto como líder do esquadrão principal de exploração. 

Do Kyungsoo era temido, mas não possuía só um nome e uma arma na cintura que sabia usar bem, não, Kyungsoo possuía um cérebro e tinha conhecimento. E ele sabia que não havia arma melhor do que sua inteligência, pois, na hora de criar estratégias para pegar a gangue que furtava comida frequentemente de sua comunidade, ele era o melhor, deixava o chefe orgulhoso de tê-lo escolhido.

No exato momento, estava executando um de seus planos para pegar os tais bandidos. Os homens estavam se infiltrando no lugar e invadindo o estoque, fazendo com que a comunidade do Do entrasse em crise e precisasse racionar a comida. A falta de suprimentos estava deixando o moreno puto da vida, e não demorou muito até que este voluntariou-se para sair e acabar com aquela brincadeirinha de criança dos tatuados.

Era assim que eles se identificavam, e o homem sabia disso. Todos os membros da gangue possuíam uma tatuagem no peito pequena em forma de tartaruga, por vezes se perguntou o que o tal desenho significava, mas agora já não importava, Do Kyungsoo estava passando fome por causa daqueles homens. Iria fazer com que não encostassem um dedo a mais no estoque, mesmo que tivesse que arrancar cada um daqueles bandidos de lá com os dentes.

— Luhan — O moreno o chamou com o dedo. — Vá para o outro lado. Me avise se alguém vier.

O esquadrão estava abaixado ao lado de uma construção que antes deveria ser uma ponte, mas que fora destruída pelas bombas que o exército havia jogado, ao tentar inutilmente parar a doença. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yifan e Luhan estavam com facas na cintura, e tentariam a todo custo não usar as armas para não atrair atenção, todavia, mais tarde descobririam o quão inútil aquela tentativa era e o quanto ela lhes custaria.

— Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol chamou-o, sussurando. — À esquerda. —

Indicou. O homem olhou na direção dita pelo Park, mas tudo que viu fora um dos seus amiguinhos sem cérebro caminhando na direção deles.

— Não é um deles. — respondeu. — Foque no ônibus. 

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça e pôs a mão no lado da cintura onde a arma estava, seus olhos miravam no veículo amarelo vandalizado. A equipe achava que o grupo estava vivendo naquele lugar, mas não tinha total certeza. Se atacassem sem saber e estivessem errados, os outros iriam descobrir que estavam o caçando.

Kyungsoo, após perceber que o morto-vivo que o Park havia avistado estava se aproximando, puxou a faca da cintura e o acertou um golpe certeiro na testa, perfurando o crânio já mole pela provável decomposição. 

— Kyungsoo — Jongdae o chamou. Seu corpo estava retesado contra o concreto. —Kyungsoo! 

O zumbi estava no chão, e o Do olhou repreensivo para o colega quando este aumentou o tom de voz consigo, mas não demorou muito para que entendesse porque este o fez o que fez. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco ao observar as cinco figuras vestidas de preto atrás de si, um deles com uma arma em sua cabeça. Olhou de soslaio para os quatro, e, mesmo sem palavra alguma sendo proferida, eles entenderam que deveriam levantar as mãos e se render. Por hora.

Nenhum dos homens ali disse nada. As figuras de preto possuíam apenas os olhos à mostra, e quando um deles empurrou seus amigos contra o concreto, Kyungsoo soube que precisava agir rápido. Luhan não estava ali, e se ele aparecesse subitamente, iriam estar ferrados, pois os indivíduos de preto iriam atirar no chinês.

De costas para a arma em sua cabeça, o Do se virou lentamente, as mãos ainda ao lado da cabeça. Evitou a todo momento enquanto se virava olhar nos olhos de quem o ameaçava, mas a tarefa era difícil quando tais orbes lhe observavam como se quisessem muito o retalhar todinho. Talvez ele quisesse mesmo, Kyungsoo não sabia e não queria saber. 

Quando conseguiu finalmente enxergar o cano preto, respirou fundo, de certa forma, estava aliviado.

— Parado — ouviu a voz grossa dizer. —Nem mais um centímetro. 

Ele o obedeceu. Viu o homem revistar os colegas, pegou as lâminas presas ao cinto na cintura de forma apressada demais para alguém confiante do que estava fazendo, também puxou as armas de cada um e o moreno o viu segurar a garrafa de água que Chanyeol estava levando. Era uma das únicas que tinham, e aquilo fez seu sangue ferver.

Percebendo que o homem à sua frente estava também olhando para a cena que ocorria ao seu lado, o Do se aproveitou da situação para empurrar a mão do outro e pegar a arma para si, fora rápido quando segurou o pescoço deste e se pôs atrás do mesmo, o cano preto e gelado resvalava no tecido preto que cobria a cabeça e o rosto dos homens.

— Seu filho da... — A figura parou de falar ao perceber que o Do colocou o dedo no gatilho. 

Kyungsoo tinha tudo planejado. Iria fazer com que Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yifan e Luhan saíssem e corressem para o carro, depois, iria arrastar o homem que estava apontando a arma até o carro e usá-lo como escudo para os membros da provável gangue. Sabia que eles eram poucos, não iriam arriscar perder mais um número. Depois, iria entrar no carro e jogá-lo na areia quente. Chen iria acelerar o carro e eles iriam ir embora dali, de volta para a base. Parecia bom o suficiente, ele simplesmente não contava que o chinês iria surgir novamente e agir como um salva pátria idiota. 

Luhan atirou no que parecia ser o líder deles, que caiu no chão, e a partir daí o plano do Do foi para a merda. Chanyeol conseguiu pegar a arma novamente e atirar no joelho do homem que lhe revistava, Yifan chutou o outro e acertou um soco na mandíbula deste antes que o mesmo pudesse reagir. 

Em meio a toda aquela bagunça, a figura que o moreno segurava o empurrou e acertou o joelho do mesmo com a perna, dando tempo o suficiente para o mais baixo apertar o gatilho e acertar na coxa do indivíduo, Kyungsoo sentiu o ombro latejar por um momento e assistiu quando Luhan atirou novamente, dessa vez no homem em frente à si. Chanyeol agora segurava um deles no chão, três haviam sido atingidos, dois haviam fugido no meio do confronto.

— Idiotas. — Yifan cuspiu ao lado do rosto do homem que o Park segurava. — Não são daquela gangue, Kyungsoo. São burros demais, parecem ser só crianças. 

O Do concordou, gemeu de dor e logo Luhan estava ao seu lado, dando apoio como podia. Kyungsoo havia sido atingido no ombro e Jongdae no pé, mas fora os ferimentos, estavam todos bem. 

[...]

O Do mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a agulha atravessar sua pele, o líquido ardido foi derramado para limpar o ferimento. Sehun estava fazendo o que podia pelo amigo, mas não havia nenhuma forma de evitar a dor sem gastar suprimentos. 

— Como fez isso? — Sehun perguntou, tentando distrair o outro da dor. Kyungsoo poderia até bancar o durão, mas o Oh o conhecia bem. 

— Confronto com crianças. — arfou. —Não pareciam experientes, estavam fazendo idiotice, só queriam nos roubar. Os desgraçados atrapalharam tudo.

Sehun riu, mas parou ao ver a feição irritada que o Do carregava consigo. O mais alto sabia o quanto o moreno queria pegar os membros daquela gangue e enforcar um por um, então entendia o motivo da frustração do colega de quarto. 

— Vai vir pra casa hoje? — Terminou de dar os pontos. — É sorte sua que a bala atravessou. 

— É. Não sei, Sehun. — O Oh suspirou. — Estou ocupado.

— Descanse. Não saía, por favor. Temos outras pessoas aqui, lembra? Eles podem pegar os caras, Soo. Você não é obrigado a carregar esse lugar nas costas. — Kyungsoo sorriu. Andava fazendo aquilo cada vez menos. 

— Vai me dizer para parar de fumar também?

— Você iria parar?

— Não.

— É, eu sei que não. — Sehun deu um sorriso triste para o amigo e caminhou até a porta, mas parou por um momento. — Quando você vai voltar pra casa, hein?

O moreno bufou.

— Você me perturba tanto que eu admito que estou quase arrependido de ter concordado em dividir uma casa contigo. —Sehun deixou o cômodo com uma risada irônica.

O moreno não enrolou. Desceu logo da maca hospitalar e movimentou os braços e os ombros, soltando um gemido ao sentir uma pontada fraca onde antes as mãos do enfermeiro estavam.

[...]

Kyungsoo gostaria de dizer que finalmente acalmou os nervos e seguiu para sua casa com o Oh, mas sua personalidade não condizia com aquele comportamento. O moreno sabia que, se fosse para casa, o amigo o obrigaria a dormir, e ele simplesmente não conseguiria sabendo que tais pessoas estavam à solta, sendo os responsáveis pela fome das crianças que o Do se sentia obrigado a proteger.

Infelizmente lá estava o líder novamente, em frente à aquele papel, anotando tudo que precisava. Iria pegar os culpados, por mais que para isso tivesse que levar outro tiro. 

— Kyungsoo. — O moreno escutou o timbre rouco, pensou que talvez fosse devido ao sono. — O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? 

O chefe do menor não era nem um pouco igual a si. Park Kwang era o líder daquela comunidade, um homem de idade, havia construiu aquele lugar, tijolo por tijolo. O coreano achou o Do em uma fazenda, magro, com sede, fome e frio. Levou-o para o lugar e fez com que aprendesse a atirar, a se cuidar e a raspar o cabelo para impedir que os outros pudessem puxá-los em um confronto, era como um pai. 

O homem também costumava ser um médico e, por isso, não fora difícil para este último conseguir a confiança dos sobreviventes, pois ele fazia questão de cuidar de seus machucados pessoalmente, oferecer o que tinha e sua faceta realmente não parecia a de alguém perigoso.

— Pensando em como melhorar a segurança do estoque. — bocejou. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com Jongdae? Ele machucou o pé.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Retirei a bala, e vai precisar descansar por um bom tempo, mas vai ficar bem. — o homem suspirou, as linhas de expressão eram visíveis em seu rosto cansado. — Tente não se machucar da próxima, filho. 

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, mas o homem sempre lhe dizia a mesma coisa quando o Do ou alguém do esquadrão se feria, portanto, já não possuía tanto significado para o moreno.

— Será uma tortura para Jongdae ficar fora da próxima. 

— Sim, será. 

O Park se aproximou e pegou uma maçã no bolso de sua calça, em seguida, a ofereceu para o moreno, que prontamente a aceitou. 

— Estou pensando, talvez o esquadrão da Jisoo pudesse ser o responsável pela proteção do estoque. Eles podem fazer turnos — mordeu a maçã. — enquanto o meu esquadrão saí da comunidade para conseguir mais comida e quem sabe pegar a gangue.

— Seja honesto. Você está muito mais interessado em pegar os bandidos, não é?

— Mas é claro. — deu outra mordida. — Procurar suprimentos não é tão interessante.

— Certo, certo, mas priorize a comida e a água, entendeu? Precisamos de mais o quanto antes, inclusive, o grupo de Jisoo saiu justamente para inspecionar um supermercado na região, por mais que eu ache que não tenha sobrado nada.

— Entendo, entendo... Talvez possamos ir mais longe. — sorriu.

— Ah, não. Odeio quando você sorri em meio às estratégias. O que está planejando, moleque? Vai quebrar a perna e eu vou ter que te acorrentar na cama para te forçar a ficar de repouso de novo? 

— Não vou me machucar, idiota. Vou no bloco treze. — O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha e apoiou o braço na mesa de madeira.

— Está doido, não é? Claro que não vai se machucar, com a quantidade de zumbis que tem lá, você não vai ter tempo pra isso.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Eu e Luhan já checamos a área... Vamos ficar bem. Me dê um voto de confiança, hm? — O homem suspirou e desviou o olhar. — Certo, mas se você for mordido ou infectado...

— Eu sei, eu sei, caso aconteça de eu deixar de ser eu mesmo, você vai atirar em mim com a minha própria arma.

Mas Kyungsoo não sabia de nada. E sua falta de conhecimento iria fazê-lo pagar, cinco anos após aquelas palavras serem ditas. 

[...]

Luhan simplesmente odiava o Do e seus planos malignos. Sempre acabavam com alguém se machucando. Da última vez que o esquadrão entrou no bloco 13, o chinês mais baixo quebrou a perna e teve que ser carregado às pressas até a comunidade, o que quase desencadeou um efeito dominó onde todos morriam após serem atacados por um grupo de ao menos quinze mortos-vivos. Os outros ficaram desesperados, mas o capitão julgou aquilo "divertido".  
Sinceramente, Kyungsoo metia um puta medo no chinês com aquelas atitudes de psicopata, mas não poderia culpá-lo, depois do que o líder havia sobrevivido, Luhan também iria perder a cabeça.

Não que a vida tivesse pegado mais leve com o mais alto, não, o garoto tinha passado por muitas coisas antes de conhecer a comunidade de sobreviventes, passou fome, sede, sentiu frio e achou que fosse morrer quando seu irmão mais velho fora infectado. 

A verdade era que a vida de todo o esquadrão fora complicada. Todos ali tinham um passado para contar, cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele e arrancavam noites de sono, todavia, todos também haviam encontrado uma forma de dar sentido à vida, de dar sentido à luta. 

Luhan desconfiava de Kyungsoo. Achava que ele poderia ser a exceção desse "todos".

— Tem uma farmácia ali — Yifan apontou para uma construção com o telhado coberto por vinhas. 

Todos os quatro conseguiam ver com clareza o bloco treze, devido a visão geral que tinham de cima do telhado da casa pequena onde subiram com facilidade, por esta também estar localizada perto do bloco doze, onde tinham mais poder de ação.

O bloco treze era extremamente fechado e de difícil acesso, exatamente por causa dos zumbis. 

Durante o que Kyungsoo gostava de chamar de a "limpa" dos arredores da comunidade (para facilitar a entrada dos veículos dos esquadrões), ChanYeol deu a ideia de que não matassem os zumbis, que simplesmente os atraíssem para o bloco onde já não conseguiam entrar. O bloco treze era o maior bloco da vizinhança, logo, possuía maior parte da população. Não era nada fácil entrar ali, quem dirá sair. 

Agora, não só o bloco 13 tinha a maior parte da população dos arredores, mas também os mortos-vivos de blocos vizinhos.

— Ótimo, vamos invadi-la. 

— Por onde, Kyungsoo? A porta da frente está fora de cogitação! — Chanyeol sussurou, tentando não chamar a atenção dos mortos.

O Do observou as casas grudadas com uma sobrancelha arqueada por alguns segundos, para logo após um sorrisinho arteiro surgir em seus lábios fartos. Yifan e Chanyeol souberam naquele momento que boa coisa não estava vindo. 

— Vamos por cima — apontou para o outdoor que estava caído entre dois prédios e unia a construção em que o grupo estava em cima a outro. 

— Nem que o inferno, Kyungsoo. Não, caralho, não mesmo. — Chanyeol se atrapalhou nas palavras. Os colegas sabiam que este possuía uma grande aversão a altura. 

— Sacrifícios, Chanyeol, sacrifícios... — Kyungsoo cantarolou, parecendo feliz com a situação. — Alguém se opõe? Não diria que temos muitas opções. 

— Não podemos ir pelo esgoto? — Luhan inquiriu, brincando com uma moeda em sua palma.

— Não, vai estar lotado deles lá. — apontou para os zumbis que vagavam pelas casas. 

O Park tremia, e todos percebiam isso, pois o barulho dos dentes batucando era consideravelmente alto. Nenhum dos três o julgava, afinal, confiar a vida à uma placa de metal enferrujada não era lá a melhor ideia que o moreno já tivera. Yifan não queria nem pensar em como seria caso alguém caísse. Provavelmente a pessoa não morreria, a altura não era tão grande, mas os mortos estavam esperando em baixo, e com o som do metal... Seria catastrófico. Conseguia quase ouvir os gritos de cada um dos seus colegas tendo a pele arrancada por unhas e dentes.

— Sou mais leve. Vou primeiro — Luhan se voluntariou. 

Decidiram ir naquela ordem: Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Yifan. Iria ficar tudo bem.

O chinês procurou apoio como podia, e evitou a todo custo olhar para baixo. A barra soltava alguns rangidos que doíam no ouvido do Park, que era o que mais estava aflito ali. O metal se movia conforme o garoto dava passos para frente, mas o mesmo continuava sem olhar para trás, manteve as orbes presas na tintura seca do outro prédio. Kyungsoo admirou-se com a coragem do amigo.

Quando o mais baixo conseguiu pular para o outro lado, o grupo soltou o ar, finalmente. Kyungsoo era o próximo, e como a trilha sonora do perigo que corria, tinha a respiração desregulada de ChanYeol.

O moreno fora o menos cuidadoso. Esticou os braços e, assim como Luhan, olhou para frente. Andou rápido e sem pensar muito, com um pé atrás do outro, chegou ao outro lado e pulou perto do colega. O Do percebeu que a barra havia afundado no concreto após seu pulo, mas não disse nada, pois o Park já estava assustado demais, aquilo só iria piorar tudo.

— Se existe algum Deus... Caralho, me faça atravessar isso logo — o garoto respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios. 

O mais alto deu o primeiro passo na barra, e a mesma rangiu. O pomo de adão do garoto subia e descia, e por muitas vezes o suor escorria por seu rosto. 

— Não olhe para baixo, Yeol. Olhe para mim.

ChanYeol olhou para Luhan. Manteve o olhar fixo nele, e de repente já estava na metade do caminho. 

Só mais três passos. Só mais três passos. Só mais três...

A barra rangeu, e Kyungsoo puxou o Park pela gola da blusa preta que este trajava antes que esse tivesse a chance de cair junto com o outdoor. O joelho do maior fora arrastado em um prego enferrujado que estava preso ali, mas, fora aquilo, o garoto escapou ileso. 

Infelizmente, Kris havia ficado do outro lado. 

— Porra, porra, porra, Kyungsoo... — ChanYeol gemeu. Estava assustado e sua pele normalmente branca havia ficado da cor do papel. 

— O acalme. — pediu para o chinês. —Yifan, tudo bem?

O outro assentiu, mas estava preocupado. Não queria ficar sozinho, pelo menos não depois do barulho que o chocar do metal com o chão reproduziu.

— O que eu faço? — Pediu instruções ao líder.

— Você pode cuidar do carro. — Kyungsoo disse, seu braço direito coçou a carequinha. Kris percebeu que este só estava lhe dando algo para fazer, mas ficou quieto e concordou. 

[...]

Não

Há

Perdão

Que

Seja

O

Suficiente

Para

Ele.

Eram as palavras estampadas na porta de uma igreja. Sem conseguir se controlar mais, o Do acendeu um cigarro. Estava começando a pensar demais sobre a situação de Yifan e como aquilo poderia ter acabado. Não havia tempo para se desconcentrar da missão.  
Se Sehun estivesse aqui, iria me bater.

Kyungsoo se permitiu sorrir com a imagem do Oh lhe lançando uma meia e gritando:

"Seu filho da puta! Eu sou enfermeiro e sou obrigado a viver com um cara que enche a casa de nicotina!"

— Kyungsoo. — Luhan atraiu sua atenção. — A farmácia é ali, só precisamos quebrar a parede. O sótão desta casa é colado, então só precisamos quebrar a madeira.

A casa que conseguiram chegar era grande e colada a farmácia. O lugar estava coberto de folhas, as paredes possuíam um tom mais esverdeado e o sofá estava com um cheiro terrível de chuva e mofo, provavelmente por causa do buraco no teto, que permitia que a água chegasse até a sala. Kyungsoo soltou a fumaça e subiu as escadas até o sótão.

Quando subiu, o Park e o chinês já estavam chutando com força a parede feita com a madeira agora molhada, e a mesma cedia com facilidade. 

O moreno estava frustrado por não poder ir atrás dos bandidos, então acertou um soco na madeira, como forma de desestressar, porém, se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois a pontada de dor no ombro em que fora ferido lhe acertou em cheio.

— Você está bem? — ChanYeol inquiriu, se aproximando do outro. Este retesou o corpo e se afastou do Park. 

— Claro que sim, garoto. Vão, abram caminho e chequem se está tudo limpo — obedeceram, apesar de não convencidos.

O moreno segurava o cigarro entre o dedo indicador e o do meio, o levava a boca e soltava a fumaça no ar frio enquanto descia as escadas do sótão que levariam até a parte de baixo da farmácia.

Chanyeol e Luhan estavam com as armas a postos em suas mãos grosseiras, o chinês era mais rápido e não demorava muito em um cômodo, ao contrário do Park, que fazia questão de olhar gaveta por gaveta.

— Kyung. — Luhan o chamou com o dedo e apontou a arma para a porta do banheiro. — Acho que tem alguém.

O Do sacou a pistola que estava antes na cintura e a direcionou para a porta branca com a tintura falha. Chanyeol se aproximou pelo lado e abriu a maçaneta.

Quando o mais baixo teve a visão do garoto de cabelos pretos que vomitava na privada de joelhos, pensou que talvez este pudesse ser útil na comunidade, mas logo o pensamento fora afastado por conta do estado em que o mesmo se encontrava.

— Quem... são vocês? — O mais baixo respirava com dificuldade e sua voz estava rouca.

Kyungsoo alternou o olhar entre os colegas que o encaravam para, então, voltar sua atenção para o garoto à sua frente. 

— Qual seu nome? — O Do prendeu a arma novamente na cintura e se abaixou, até ficar na altura do outro no chão.

— Byun Baekhyun. — O Byun se afastou do moreno e retesou o corpo. — Qual o seu nome?

— Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ponderou por um momento sobre o que fazer naquela situação. O homem à sua frente não parecia ser um gangster ou algo do tipo, era arrumadinho demais, apesar de estar vestido como um. 

Ele queria perguntar para o outro, mas tinha medo da resposta, e mesmo que não estivesse, sua garganta doía demais por ter acabado de jogar seu almoço no vaso, o esforço para se manter de olhos abertos estava quase lhe matando. Poucas pessoas haviam entrado em sua casa em tanto tempo, e as que o fizeram... não acabou bem para o menino Byun.

— O que você tá' esperando, moleque? Contra a parede, agora! — O homem ao lado esquerdo de Kyungsoo exclamou. 

Baekhyun procurou apoio como pôde, espalmou as mãos na privada e gemeu baixinho ao sentir as costas doerem, por ter ficado muito tempo naquela posição. Não tinha opção senão obedecer. Se não estivesse tão doente, teria reagido, teria feito alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse somente dar a língua ou ser abusado, como normalmente era (e tal coisa já lhe rendeu umas boas cicatrizes), no entanto, estava fraco demais. Não comia direito há dias, a única água que possuía era a que ainda restava em seu corpo e estava com uma provável infecção por ter bebido, em meio ao desespero, a água de um rio ali perto.

Ao contrário do cenário do esquadrão, era fácil para Baekhyun sair e entrar do bloco treze. Vivia ali com sua família desde que o apocalipse havia começado, com seus dois irmãos, sua mãe e seu pai. Estava prestes a terminar o ensino médio quando tudo começou. 

Agora, oito anos depois, ele já não tinha sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos. Com cada um, aconteceu a mesma coisa que aconteceu com cada uma das pessoas que o garoto conhecia. 

Sua mãe fora a primeira a deixá-lo. Três dias depois do começo, fora mordida após eles quebrarem os vidros. O resto da família conseguiu ir para o sótão.

Depois de dias vivendo no segundo andar, conseguiram atrair eles para fora da casa, Baekhyun e seu irmão consertavam a janela enquanto seu pai os atraía, e, em uma dessas, o homem se distraiu e tropeçou. 

Só isso. Graças a uma pedrinha do tamanho de um inseto, o garoto e seus dois irmãos estavam órfãos. 

Seu irmão mais velho sumiu durante a noite, um ano e sete meses depois que tudo começou. Seu irmão mais novo fora o que mais ficou consigo. O bebê tinha apenas seis meses, e ficou com o irmão até fazer quatro. Baekhyun nunca esqueceria de seu rostinho contorcido em dor, segundos antes de atirar em seu crânio com a arma de seu pai.

Enquanto Kyungsoo passeava suas mãos pela derme fria do outro, fora percebendo que este estava fraco, seus ossos aparentes demais e sua respiração ofegante. Quilômetros e quilômetros de pele, e nela, eram marcadas milhares de cicatrizes, principalmente nas costas, onde ficavam mais profundas. O rosto do garoto tinha um arranhão que cortava a bochecha, provavelmente feito por uma faca, durante um confronto. 

Nada daquilo lhe impressionava, era comum, principalmente naquele lugar, onde o número de zumbis era maior. 

A única coisa que o fez arregalar os olhos fora a tatuagem em seu peito. A sentiu quando, sem querer, resvalou seus dedos da mão ali. 

— Vira de frente. — o líder disse, a voz mais séria que o normal. Empurrou o garoto quando o mesmo demorou a fazê-lo. — Você é um deles.

— Não, não sou.

— Acha que nasci ontem? 

— Fui expulso, capitão. Ex-pul-so.

— E por quê?

— Ah... esse é um segredinho meu. —Baekhyun declarou. Por mais que estivesse cansado, ainda teve forças para sorrir de modo zombeteiro. Kyungsoo rangeu os dentes.

— Eu deveria te deixar aqui pra morrer, Byun Baekhyun. — disse.

— E por que não deixa, Do Kyungsoo? —gemeu ao ter as mãos rudes apertarem seu pulso em frente ao corpo.

— Não tem medo de acabar como eles, garoto? Você já parece estar no meio do caminho. — O outro riu, ainda que sem humor.

— Eu não vou morrer tão facilmente, acredite. Sou como um gato.

— É? Sinto muito, mas acho que seis de suas vidas já se esgotaram.

[...]

Já na comunidade, Kyungsoo segura o pulso magro do Byun enquanto o leva até a casa do chefe. Não podia simplesmente levar o outro até sua casa e deixá-lo zanzando pelo lugar, havia um processo todo a ser seguido antes de admitir alguém. Na verdade, o líder pensava que Baekhyun não estava infectado, apesar de apresentar sintomas fortíssimos, conhecia aquela doença, e se a febre tivesse o objetivo de matá-lo, ela já teria o feito. Acha que o menor poderia ser útil, principalmente contra os bandidos, por já ter estado naquele meio.  
Na construção, Kyungsoo desfaz o nó das cordas nos pulsos do outro. Ele ajuda o menor a se sentar em um dos inúmeros bancos que estavam postos em frente à uma grande cruz vermelha. Mais uma vez, o Do reza mentalmente para que esteja certo sobre o Byun, cruza os dedos e espera que este seja diferente dos outros ladrõezinhos com a tatuagem que achou. Esperava que, se o mais baixo quisesse continuar ali após ser tratado, que ele pagasse pela sua estadia ajudando a comunidade, sendo fiel.

Mas as previsões de Do Kyungsoo sempre estavam erradas, e não seria diferente em relação ao Byun.


End file.
